Wedding Videography
Plot In Jeff's law class, Abed is filming a special presentation Garrett put together which is revealed to be a surprise proposal to his girlfriend Stacy. When she happily accepts the class celebrates while Abed films Jeff concerned about his reaction. On the day of the wedding, Abed continues his documentation at his apartment. Britta and Annie invited the other Save Greendale Committee members over so they can all get ready together for the event. Frankie shows up first but the atmosphere is awkward until the boisterous arrival of the other committee members. Annie and Britta reveals they lied about when the ceremony was to start so that they'd all be ready in time. They ironically waste the extra time they had playing a Garret impersonation game and end up being late for the wedding. The committee gets to the service just as Garrett and Stacy are exchanging their vows. However, their obnoxious arrival disrupts the festivities. This earns them a stern reprimand from Garrett's mother at the wedding reception. The committe takes the criticism to heart and decides to be on their best behavior. Britta does this by making a spectacle of herself on the dance floor, Elroy falls back on his old habit of overpraising white people, and Annie helps push the bride's wheel chair bound 90 year old Meemaw around on the dance floor. She mentions this to Frankie who points outs they have the same problem, they both are too devoted to helping others. This leads to them joking about what a mess Jeff is and Frankie mentioning her concern in an interview about Annie wanting to help him. Meanwhile, Jeff witnesses Garretts brother and best man Bones being tossed out of the party due to having fallen off the wagon. He manages to convince Garrett's mom to let him deliver the best man toast in Bones' place. With the committees help he puts together a speech based on information they culled from all the mingling they did. When it's Jeff's time to speak he is confidant he has the perfect toast. He easily charms the crowd and to top off his speech he asks that Garretts Aunt Polly and Stacy's Meemaw join him. It is learned that they are in fact the same person horrifying the bride and groom who realize they are actually cousins. The crowd is stunned by the revelation as Garrett's mom faints and Elroy tries in vain to mollify the situation. Afterwards Garrett and Stacy privately discuss the matter as the guests themselves also process the shocking news in hushed whispers. Each committee starts blaming them self for what happened when an argument breaks out. Britta claims her bad behavior was caused by being part of the group hinting at the committee's toxicity. The committee is about to leave when Garrett gets on the microphone and announces that the reception is officially over. Chang asks him what he and Stacy are going to do now and Garrett replies they just consulted with a lawyer and it is legal in the state of Colorado to marry your cousin. However, they've decided to have the marriage annulled to spare there families any more embarrassment. Over the objections of the other committee members, Chang rushes up to the and grabs the microphone from Garrett. He tells him to not to throw away his happiness just to please his family. End tag The writer of the episode, Briggs Hatton, is directly addressing the viewers in a Yahoo production office. Hatton tells having researched incest on the internet, showing an old article where it is stated that first cousins can have children without birth defects or genetic disease. Hatton frustratedly addresses the outdated state laws regarding this, using his affair with his cousin as an example. Hatton is shown pitching the topic in the Community writers' room, then saying that while he's not trying to influence anyone's opinion, there's still more to the issue than people are told. Hatton emphasizes the importance of the episode and wishes the viewers good night. Recurring themes Continuity *'Returning Students: '''Garrett and Todd return. *'Mad skillz: Elroy breaks out his talent of overpraising white people along with showing off his impressive vocal skills when he improvises a song. *'''School supplies: Britta's poster is seen in Abed and Annie's apartment. It was last seen in the Season Two episode "Anthropology 101". *'Winger speech: '''Jeff gives the best man toast at Garret's wedding, but it's actually Chang who delivers the Winger speech and moral of this episode: Running gags *'You're the worst': Britta mentioned that all of them are the worst. *'Bueller? Bueller? Bueller?: Jeff says: "separated cabs" several times Pop culture references *'''Shout out: The group impersonates celebrities in their mock ”Celebrity Garrett Marriage” game. Impersonations include the Dean as , Chang as and Britta as . Meta references *'IRL': **Dan Harmon's wife, Erin McGathy, plays Garrett's bride. **Like Garrett, Dan Harmon has an older brother named Bones. Harmon also has a sister with a developmental disability, just like Frankie. **Actor Matt Gourley appears playing the writer of this episode, Briggs Hatton, in the end tag. The joke being that "Hatton" claims he is appearing onscreen himself. *'Homage' **The entire episode is shot in the style of a mockumentary. **Abed asking Annie not to 'Jim the camera' is a reference the " "'s character Jim Halpert who sometimes brakes the . **The end tag is an homage to public service announcements at the end of Very Special Sitcom Episodes that deal with controversial social issues. **Abed and Annie film what they call "missing lover footage", a TV trope from shows like where a kidnapped or murdered victim has been filmed being totally loveable and happy by her lover, and which is then viewed by the investigators when the tragic events have taken place. *'Parody': The end tag shows a parodic version of the Community writers' room. Every writer is replaced by a stand-in and Dan Harmon is replaced by a somewhat similar looking man with receding hair. Harmon's preferred Ketel One vodka bottle is replaced by a cheap off-brand vodka. A Rick and Morty tinfoil ship is hovering over the writers desk and a mock version of a story circle is also shown, including supposed story beats for the season. These include: **"To save Greendale or not save Greendale, that is the ??" **"City college demands ransom for Dean" **"Troy returns? or Pierce?" **"Questions time?" **"Are these clues for 613?" Trivia *Abed does not appear in this episode, he is present only through a voiceover. *The end tag mistakingly refers to Stacy and Garrett as first cousins but they are actually second cousins. Category:Community Episodes Category:Season 6 Episodes